Azura
Azura (formerly Aqua (formerly The Dancing Lady)) is a character from Fire Emblem Fates. We don't know much about her, other than that she has blue hair and may or may not use a sword. Oh, she's got fanservice too. You can easily see up her dress (but she's got nothing on Camilla). She is already one of the many waifus of notorious man-whore Divine shadow. She has already been confirmed for the next smush braz 4 the Wii U2 (featuring Bono) and 4DS. In her home game Pre-release It aint released yet STFU (well, it is in Japan, but spoilers) but the most likely thing is that she'll always be by the main character's side, no matter which kingdom they choose. And she's probably gonna be a blue haired Olivia or some . What we know of her is that she is most likely important to the plot and she dances, and is almost drowned in a lake. Nothing else. We don't even know her name (lawl) or when you meet her or anything... Post-release Well, now we know some . She has this necklace that can use water powers for SOME reason when she sings, I'm pretty sure the Nohr siblings are her half siblings because her father is just the biggest manwhore ever and she pops out a useless child called Shigure and he has his hair on colour lock for absolutely no reason. Also she dies for no reason in Birthright and Conquest. Oh, and Revelation? Yeah, turns out literally the only thing it answers is who her mother is and what her relation to the Nohrians is. No, really, that's it. She's probably less relevant to the plot than even Lyn. She's like if Lucina weren't tied to Grima and never spoke about how she actually came from the future. Fire Emblem Warriors Haha, yeah, no, she hasn't been confirmed yet. And guess what? She may not be playable at all! How in the world does that make sense? Azura, the face of Fates, not playable in a game heavily featuring Fates? Well, let's find out. She had absolutely everything going for her pre-release. She was unique (lance infantry, dancer, waterbending), and voice actress Rena Strober said she'd be voicing Azura in an upcoming game after Heroes. Because of the latter specifically, she was even more confirmed for a while than Tiki, who got an amiibo just for this game. Of course, since Fates' soundtrack is just different remixes of Lost in Thoughts All Alone, her song, that song's remixes were thought to confirm her as well, and a Valla map was seen at one point. Who tells Corrin about Valla? Azura. It seems like she had so much in her favor. Then the poster hit. You see, this poster, bundled with the special edition, indicated that Fates would only receive three more characters (at this point, female Corrin and the first six royals had been shown off): male Corrin, Elise, and Sakura. Surely, that wouldn't disconfirm her, right? She had to still be in even though there was absolutely no room for her on the poster. Then, the "full" roster leak hit. This leak confirmed Caeda, Tiki, Lyn, Celica, Anna, and absolutely no further Fates/Awakening characters. Still, people refused to believe that Azura wasn't in. Even though what was supposedly the full Awakening roster had been shown, complete with an overall character trailer before moving onto Fates, which had just finished the same thing, Azura had to have been excluded and was due for her own special trailer because she wasn't from Hoshido or Nohr. That had to be it, right? Then Lyn was revealed. Even though every single reveal has been grouped by games up to this point, people are still confident that Azura will be revealed at TGS even though Marth's voice actor will be attending, not hers, and Shadow Dragon, at the time of writing, still has no other confirmed characters. But we're not done yet! Navarre was leaked. Thing is, he wasn't in the special edition leak. So what's that mean? Simply put, hope for Azura hasn't died yet. Even though we don't know the nature of Navarre's playable status within the game, people took this to mean that there would be hidden characters, such as Tharja and Azura. Does that make sense for Navarre and Tharja? Sure, they're both enemies before you recruit them. Does it make sense for Azura? Not remotely. But we're not done yet! A space has been discovered between Corrin and Caeda in the full roster shot! Even though there isn't enough room for another person, and it would've made no sense for Caeda and Navarre to have been leaked but not Azura in the same video, she's still totally playable, guys! For a summary that'll make sense to anyone from SmashFAQs who hasn't been following this game, a wildly popular and unique character who seemed like a no-brainer had things look worse and worse, and there were several soft-disconfirms to the point where her fanbase started grasping at straws. This is starting to sound familiar... Oh, and for some added fun, she wouldn't even be the first character this happened to! Remember who got both a stage and a weapon in Hyrule Warriors but never actually appeared? After Caeda and Tiki were revealed, an interview in Nintendo Dream finally confirmed that Azura is not playable. Of course, now you have people saying the game that completely overshadows everything else in Warriors got shafted, so good job there, KT. And now she's been soft (borderline hard) confirmed to be DLC, just because Fates still needed even more characters. And to no one's surprise, she was at the top of the leaks. She's getting in at this point. Supporters * ChibiDialga * Divine shadow * Powerclaw1 * energyman2289 * Pnkgoldcatpeach * BiggerRidIey * Ridley * Archest Archer (her 1 true love but not rlly nice trai) Trivia *Some people think her hair resembles tentacles. *She has two dresses, one of which is white, while the other is black and blue. Shut up. **This is factually incorrect. She only has one dress. The mysterious blue-haired singer in the black and blue who shows up in Conquest's opera chapter is most definitely not Azura. *People on the Fire Emblem if board are speculating that she's a villain. **She is. *One of the first topics on the Fire Emblem: If board asked how long it would be before Rule 34 of her was made. *She wears a different dress depending on whether you side with Hoshido or Nohr. * Aqua x ArchestArcher is actually canon but Divine_shadow_ is just jelly so he denies it * ^ Lies from * ^is actually spreading lies * ^no u * ^bb stop pls u no she loves me * ^Shut up both of u's, she's a lesbo. * ^If this is true, then I will b3 grill 4 her. * ^I'm already a girl, we can leso it up together sorry Divine * Sorry she's confirmed straight * ^Homophobe. * ^All of the above are proof that the Fire Emblem fanbase is and that it should not have got any new characters in Smash Bros. * ^Oops it did. Who wants Hector? * Placed 15th in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll. Category:Waifus Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:Powerclaw's Waifus Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Bull Waifus Category:More Female Characters Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:ChibiDialga's Harem Category:ChibiDialga's stalkers Category:Blue Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Singers Category:Cuties Category:Cute Category:Fanservice Category:Deconfirmed Category:Fire Emblem Fates Characters Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Nohrian Scum Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Royalty Category:People into bestiality Category:Incestuous Category:Ridley Category:Deconfirmed Again Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Chads